swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update 16
Game Update 16: Star Wars Galaxies™: Stronghold of the Lok Revenants On the planet of Lok located in the Outer Rim Territories, a well known Feeorin by the name of Nym leads a colorful band of pirates called the Lok Revenants. Their Stronghold is out of sight from the prying eyes of the Galactic Empire, but they aren't without problems. For the foolhardy, getting involved can mean a quick end on a barren, dusty planet. For those seeking a career opportunity as a pirate, the problems may just be opportunity. If you're the latter, contact Vana Sage in Nym's Stronghold. Features: * Return to Lok and uncover secret riches found in Nym's fortress. Take on the challenge offered by Nym and the Lok Revenants in this expanded version of the original quest series and earn new rewards, including a new weapon, the Jinkins J-1 Rifle. * Battle through new side quests to earn great Collection Set rewards such as a mounted Slugthrower decoration and Nym's logo rug * Take your pirate ways to the depths of space. A new Piracy system lets you and your friends pull wealthy trade convoys out of hyperspace and pillage them with your starfighters. Take out the well-armed escorts and blast the convoy ships to claim your bounty of new engines, shields and more * New space features include improved power for ship weapons and special tokens awarded for Destroy Duty Missions that can be traded in for ship parts Nym's Theme Park * Reduced difficulty for the Negotiate Peace and Envoy quests. * Sulfur Lake Pirate Surveillance Device Collection now specifies where the devices should be placed. * Jinkins J-1 Rifle sounds finalized. * In the Weed Whacker quest, when a player pulls a weed they do not need, a system message will communicate this fact. * Pulling weeds the player doesn't need will pay a small credit reward with a sound cue. * Pulling weeds the player doesn't need will provide a time informative com window from Ran Machado. * When the player pulls a weed, the zip bar communicates what weed type is being pulled. * Water Filtration quests: be careful when repairing the Water Treatment Facility, who knows what may have moved in while the aboveground portions were broken. * Weed Whacker Quest timer now 25 minutes. * Random weed spawns increased substantially. * Rescue Sheeli Quest Removed * Jinkins J-1 requires a projectile rifle barrel, not a blaster barrel. * Changed Stronghold Duty Badge name to Stronghold Weed Whacker Badge under badges for Nym's Theme Park. * Sulfur Lake Pirate Prisoner should no longer engage enemies or get agro when at the extraction point. * Sulfur Lake Pirate Prisoner should not allow the player to exceed 15 meters without receiving a system message that they are too far away from the prisoner. If the player continues to leave the prisoner behind, they fail the quest. * Kusak Ding should now have a new path that doesn't get the creature stuck. * If the player finishes the new Nym's Theme Park content and for some reason hasn't received the badges or collection icons associated with the arena and the emissary content, speaking to Nym should clear up the issue. * Removed futon and sitting NPCs that were clipping with furniture in Nym's Stronghold. * The Jinkins J-1 Rifle, Mounted Nym's Slugthrower, Nym's Revenge Painting, Lok Revenant Rug, Nym's Arena Poster, and Lok Revenant Graffiti are now No Trade Shared. * Significantly increased the amount of weeds spawned at any given time as well as increased the quest timer to 22 minutes. * Nym Theme Park quest "Under Pressure" now has an encounter that spawns an enemy. * Silver and gold enemies in Nym's Theme Park should now drop loot appropriate for their level. * Corrected issue where mine controller boss could not be re-summoned. * Increased distance that boss mobs could travel or be kited without despawning. * If a boss mob (or arena mob) travels too far from their spawn point, a system message is sent to the player and any group members saying the mob traveled too far. * If after 9 minutes the boss has not been defeated, the player and group members get a one minute warning system message. * If the boss mob isn't in combat 60 seconds after being spawned, the boss mob should despawn allowing the next group to summon the boss. * Boss mobs should attack after a short pause once the boss mob is spawned. * Ran Machado should now give loot box when rewarding player with a random reward. * Weed collectibles you receive as rewards from Machado should no longer have a default 'use' option that does nothing. * Elite NPCs should now respawn as expected. * The Nym Emissary badge and the Emissary Icon awarded for the theme park content collection should only be received from Nym after the last quest in the theme park. * Boss Terminals should update everyone's quest if they are at the same point in the quest when the terminal is used to summon the boss. * The DNA Extractor will now destroy itself if the player doesn't have the proper quest and the object is used. * All Nym quests to the Enraged Miner mine should update upon entering the mine. * Failing to rescue the Lok Revenant Prisoner should no longer end in a bugged conversation with Stuvany and another Prisoner Quest. * If for whatever reason the player completes a collection but not a quest for that collection, returning to the NPC giving the quest should resolve the issue. * Weed Whacker Quest XP reward adjusted. * Nym Theme Park Quests Negotiate Peace and Rescue Sheeli have been changed to make the content better and more challenging. * Various Quest and Conversation Typos Fixed. * Removed a few inaccessible weeds from the Weed Whacker event spawning. * Corrected minimum level requirement for theme park. * Nym's Theme Park is now at the tail end of the existing Star Wars Galaxies content path. * Players can participate in the new Nym's Theme Park regardless of their participation in the old version of Nym's Theme Park. * Players can participate in the new Nym’s Theme Park by receiving a quest after completing the Bossk quest line (in the content path) OR by being level 56 or higher. * Speak to Vana Sage in the Stronghold to kick off the theme park content. * Speak to other Lok Revenants in the Stronghold such as Rek Thelcar, Stuvany Inglen, Mako Ghast, Grenz Zittoun for side content as you progress through the main content story line. * Speak to Ran Machado for a fun event clearing the Stronghold grounds of weeds (Lok 463 23 4967). Space * Duty Missions ** Planetary space stations will now offer additional 'mercenary contract' Destroy Duty missions ** Stations will offer duty missions of an appropriate tier based on the area. In addition they will offer Tier 5 factional duty missions to master pilots. ** You can now spend tokens earned from Space Duty Missions with the Vendor in the Nova Orion cantina ** Duty missions with extra high difficulty and reward can be gotten from Dantooine, Dathomir and Endor stations. Look for the missions that sends you to Kessel. * Piracy Event ** Rumors of a new small sized interdiction device have been circulating. A certain shady parts dealer might know more. ** The Piracy event will grant underworld faction and a few Contraband items to Smugglers. * Factional Commands ** Players can now go Special Forces by using the Special Forces Command ** Using the command to go Special Forces now takes a total of 45 seconds. ** When the command is used, you ship will start blinking on the radar of other ships. ** You will need to remain at a standstill for the first 30 seconds, after that you're free to move around for the remaining 15 seconds. ** Rebels will receive the /spacepvprebel command, imperials will receive the /spacepvpimperial and neutrals will receive both commands. ** The command will also be available in the command browser under the space tab. ** To stop being flagged as Special Forces you will need to land the ship (or die and respawn). ** Neutral pilots can now declare themselves as factional combatants for either the imperial or rebel navy. ** If you're a factional member on the ground you cannot declare support for the opposing faction in space ** You will remain registered with the faction until you land or die and respawn ** Opposing factional ships will now attack you while allied ships will be unattackable. ** Declaring yourself with a faction will allow you to take factional mercenary duty mission at the space stations ** A new space command /spacefaction have been added ** When used it will tell the player what squadron they are part of and what their factional status are. ** The command can either be used as a command (/spacefaction) or through the icon found in the command browser under 'space'. * Space - Other ** Crafted weapons now have a higher ‘vs. Shields’ and ‘vs. Armor’ rating ** Crafted Shields will now have 3-600 lower RED when crafted (depending on experimentation). ** Removed almost all collection related space spawns. The mobs will now be available through duty missions. ** All factional mobs in Kessel should now count towards the completion of the 'kill 30' pre-master quests. ** You can now repeat the Lord Cyssc quest by talking to Gursan Bryes. ** The quest can be repeated once daily ** Completing the mission will give the player a reward of one of four space weapons that are currently attainable from other non-repeatable quests (The Vengeance Ion Cannon, the Ionic Pulse Cannon, the Trandoshan Repeater and the new Heavy Ionic Pulse Cannon). ** The Nym's Starmap quest series is now repeatable. In order to start the quest series a second time you must have completed all four quests in the series. ** You can repeat the quest daily. ** Destroying the Imperial Star Destroyer or the Rebel Freedom Station in deep space should no longer have any effect on the Kessel System. The faction spawns that were activated by the destruction will now always be active. ** The program size of Engine overload, Weapon overload, Weapon Capacitor Overload and Reactor Overload level 3 and 4 have been reduced by one. ** This change is not retroactive, you will need to remove and re-add the commands to your flight computer or droid to get the new size GCW * Turrets were not firing out to 64 meters due to their detection region being rounded down below 64 meters and using locations instead of objects. * Mini-Turret added to faction recruiters for purchase. Mini-turrets are purchased in stacks of 10 for 250 tokens, last 1 minute when dropped, and do 250-500 damage. Mini-turrets target factional enemies and do not grant experience and do not grant GCW points. * Domestics Draft Schematic Added: Imperial Command Hat ** Imperial Command Hat is a wearable for only humans. * Turrets should shoot up to 64 meters. * Doing destroy duty missions while Special Forces will give you additional 50% mercenary tokens. * Rumor has it that Watto will trade certain illicit items for mercenary tokens. * You can now purchase space ship components with the special tokens granted by destroy duty missions * Reduced the factional spawn rate slightly in areas where force sensitive mobs are spawning. * The war intel pad will now repeat the last action it performed when the Use action is selected. This means that when used from the toolbar, it will repeat the last action it performed. * The Naboo System, Naboo System Player vs. Enemy, and Naboo System Player vs. Player GCW region/category contribute to the planetary score for both Naboo and Rori. * The Corellian System, Corellian System Player vs. Enemy, and Corellian System Player vs. Player GCW region/category contribute to the planetary score for both Corellia and Talus. * The "weight" of the GCW score category for the 8 space zones (Corellian System, Dantooine System, Dathomir System, Endor System, Karthakk (Lok) System, Naboo System, Tatooine System, and Yavin System) has been adjusted to contribute 5x more to the planetary and galactic score than the other GCW score categories (which will each contribute 1x). In general, the 3 space GCW score categories for each of the 8 planets with an associated space zone (space zone 5x, space zone PvE 1x, and space zone PvP 1x) contribute approximately 30% to the planetary and galactic score. * Space Factional Presence ** If you are aboard an overt factional ship (can be pilot or passenger), "actively" playing the game, not incapped/dead, of the same faction as the ship (can be on leave, combatant, or special forces), and in a space zone associated with a ground planet (Corellian System, Dantooine System, Dathomir System, Endor System, Karthakk (Lok) System, Naboo System, Tatooine System, and Yavin System), each minute, for risking life and limb to provide factional presence/patrolling the space zone, you will automatically provide a nominal amount of points to the GCW score for your faction for the space zone GCW category of the associated ground planet. ** If you are in the pilot seat, operations chair, or turret, the amount of points contributed is proportionate to the pilot skill, plus a 10% bonus for each GCW rank. ** If you are not in the pilot seat, operations chair, or turret, the amount of points contributed is proportionate to the character level, plus a 10% bonus for each GCW rank. ** The same aligned city bonus (100% bonus, plus a 10% bonus per city rank, plus a 5% bonus per year of city age) is granted if the character's citizenship city is located on the corresponding ground planet and is same faction aligned as the character. ** If the character's citizenship city is located on Rori or Talus, it will be associated with the Naboo System or the Corellian System, respectively, in determining the space factional presence same aligned city bonus. ** Space factional presence and contribution are displayed in the "GCW Factional Presence" and "GCW Personal Contribution" window of the War Terminal and the War IntelPad. * GCW Region Defender ** The Galactic Civil War is vast in scope, and players from every galaxy have flocked to the front lines. Leaders are needed from both sides to provide leadership, planning and coordination of war activities across the 148 theaters of operation, spanning 10 planets and 8 space zones. ** Guild Factional Alignment *** The guild leader can set the guild's factional alignment from the guild management terminal. *** There is a 1 day wait to switch the guild's factional alignment. There is no wait to align with the same faction that the guild most recently aligned with. *** The guild's factional alignment is displayed in the guild status window. ** Region Defender *** The mayor and guild leader of factionally aligned city and guild with at least 10 guild members can use the city/guild management terminal to select one of the 148 regions to defend. *** There is a 1 day wait to switch region. There is no wait to defend the same region that the city/guild most recently defended. *** The city/guild region defender information is displayed in the city/guild status window. *** The "GCW Region Defender" radial menu on the war terminal/intel pad will display more detailed region defender information for all the 148 regions. *** The time that a city/guild started defending a region is only reset when the city/guild starts defending a different region. *** If the city/guild stops defending a region, and then later resumes defending it (even as a different faction), the time that the city/guild started defending a region is preserved. ** Region Defender Bonus *** Region defender bonus is only available once the city/guild has defended the region for at least 3 days. *** Each region has a fixed 20% bonus. *** The fixed 20% bonus is divided proportionately between the 2 factions based on the percentage of the GCW score for the region. *** The proportionate amount that each faction gets is then divided evenly by the total number of cities and guilds currently defending the region for that faction to arrive at the final bonus value for that faction. *** The final bonus value is applied to all the citizen's/guild member's personal GCW points earned, provided the citizen/guild member is the same faction as the city/guild and earns the GCW points while in the same region that the city/guild is defending. *** The final bonus value is applied to all the citizen's/guild member's GCW score contribution to the region the city/guild is defending, provided the citizen/guild member is the same faction as the city/guild and makes the contribution while in the same region that the city/guild is defending. *** If both the citizen's/guild member's city and guild are defending the same region, only one bonus will be granted. *** The final bonus value is displayed in the city/guild status window and the "GCW Region Defender" information window from the war terminal/intel pad. ** Region Defender Title *** Region defender title is only available if the citizen/guild member is the same faction as the city/guild, the city/guild has defended the region for at least 3 days, and the faction has at least 70% control of the region. *** Once the title is available, the "GCW Region Defender - City" and/or "GCW Region Defender - Guild" title(s) will be available in the title drop down list. *** The title will display "Defender of (region name)" ingame. ** War Room Chat Rooms *** The RebelWarRoom and ImperialWarRoom chat rooms will be created by the system. *** Only same faction aligned mayors and guild leaders of same faction aligned cities and guilds with at least 10 guild members can enter these rooms. ** War Planner Title *** The "Rebel War Planner" or "Imperial War Planner" title is available to same faction aligned mayors and guild leaders of same faction aligned cities and guilds with at least 10 guild members. Beast Master * Beasts should no longer get stuck in combat after a battle. * Beast special attacks were doing less damage due to weapon normalization, which is intended for weapons only and not beasts. * Beast glancing blow base chance from incubation modifiers has been properly hooked up. * Added a Loyalty Level Progress percentage to a beast's examine window. This progress is the percentage completed towards the next level. It is not displayed, once level 5 (Best Friend) is reached. * Wing Buffet and Trample have had their AOE cone increased from a measly 10 degrees to 30 degrees. * Provoke should now properly add hate to a target based on the provoke command level. * Specialized Supplements now affects health and action regeneration properly. * Added Spit 5 to a creature to make it available for learning. * Nerf mount camera height fixed to be three meters instead of zero meters. Bounty Hunter * Debuff stat "Armor Break" now displays in a character's statistic summary. * Armor Break debuff effect now shows the correct statistics on its icon hover information. * Ambush expertise "Advanced Armor Break" now shows the Ambush Critical Chance in the character sheet statistics summary. The statistic is properly used in combat, but was not displayed. * Armor Break's effect descriptions have been updated. Domestic Trader * High-end foods and drinks have had their buff amounts increased. This change is retroactive for all foods already crafted. * Starshine Surprise changed to be an artisan skill level item. * Bio-engineer subcomponents, which are no longer craftable, have been removed from synthetic cloth and fiber panels as optional components. * Beast food experience increased. * Field kit was uncraftable due to an uncraftable subcomponent and has been fixed. * Display was showing small decimal point values, which should not be displayed (.000004 on some items) for stat bonuses on food. This decimal point value has been dropped to be an even integer. Engineers * Adding only armor to a droid should now set that droid's level properly. Entertainer * When a player uses the /stoplisten command to stop listening to a musician, the musician should no longer stop listening to him or her self. Jedi * Cautious Nature description updated. * Stance expertise now gives a bonus to evasion based on how many points are spent on it (1 per point). * The /battlefield command may be used with meditation. * Saber Intercept ability added. This ability redirects damage from a target that is buffed with this ability to you. ** Saber Intercept requires a target that is a valid helpable PvP target. ** Saber Intercept is not usable on yourself. * Cautious Nature stance expertise has had its glance bonus changed to a parry bonus. Medic * Rheumatic Calamity greatly reduces the chance to strikethrough, block, parry, or dodge its effects. * Rheumatic Calamity now shows its damage in the combat log. Traumatize will now drain action from a target, if the target has less than the amount of action to be drained. Munitions * The Master Crafted EE3 Carbine can only by used by Bounty Hunters (same as on live). * The Tenebrous Edge weapons can only be used by Spies (same as on live). Officers * Paint Target 1-3 (non-expertise) may now be used by all weapons, except heavy. Previously, only pistols and melee weapons could be used. Smuggler * Lucky Break should now always get a critical hit on NPC's. * Lucky Break now always hits. * Underworld rank now properly applies a range bonus to the equipped weapon after warping. Structure Trader * Diagnostic Screen loot schematic is now learnable by structure traders, since it can be crafted by structure traders. Previously, it was learnable by engineers, but craftable by structure traders. Weapon Trader * Profession restrictions on finished products for draft schematics have been lifted. Armor Break * Effect descriptions for armor break have been updated. Battlefield * Added an IM audio sound to the battlefield invitation window. * On-leave players may not use terminals. Buffs * Changed many buffs from attacks to non-damage attacks, which could cause unintended posture changes (meditation affected). Damage Over Time Effects * DOT's will keep a player in combat with the opponent that applied the dot, even if they are out of line of sight of each other. Mos Eisley * Shuttleport travel location lowered to fix a problem of players getting stuck when flying to it Player City * CityChat chat channel is now available for citizens of the player city. * /city and /citysay will send to the CityChat chat channel. * If you have city text chat issue, you can use the command /cityTextChatRoomRejoin to leave and rejoin the city text chat room to attempt to resolve the issue. SNOWBALLS! * You can no longer throw snowballs at targets that are sitting down (including Meditating or people logging out). Stealth * Using attack ability on an unattackable target will reapply stealth on the attacker. The application will take into consideration cooldown time of the stealth that was removed. User Interface * The Waypoint count (and ratio graphic) in the Datapad UI now displays the proper values. Weapons * Bounty Hunter DC-15 is a collection weapon and should have a profession restriction of Bounty Hunter. * Smuggler DL-T has had its profession restriction reinstated. Wearable * Command hat appearance updated to include female versions and forced black color removed. Misc * Added additional palette colors to the long formal jacket. Wearable’s that use this palette should have a few more colors to choose from. * Matilda Carson (Painting Allocation Engineer)...rival to Navari Trik (Painting Distribution Specialist)...is in Mos Eisley with some new paintings for you. * Start/stop/change dances no longer display menus of options to players that do not issue the command. * Start/stop/change dances now display who made the change in a system message. * Bestine Election will now properly give out the rare painting again (it's actually the rare Decorative Sword that will now be properly given out again --SWG-Warcryer 00:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC)) * Vekis Kiyanu has had his location changed slightly. (-63, 2727 to -113, 2714) External Links *Game Update 16: Star Wars Galaxies™: Stronghold of the Lok Revenants (3-23-2010 PDT) Category:Updates